The Trip to the Otherside
by PoeXtheXOmega
Summary: I can't really summerize it now please rate/review
1. Prolouge

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The Trip to the Otherside**

**By:PoeXtheXOmega**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Yeah I couldn't really think of a title... so this is the prolouge will be a little on the short side, bu the rest of the chapters will be a little longer. This story starts right after they group defeates Yu Yevon. Tidus, Auron, and the summons haven't dissappered. Sin is falling apart and collasping in on itself.

**Prolouge**

"What's happening?" Rikku asked

"Sin's falling apart, with us in it!" Yelled Cid "Can't this thing go faster?"

"E ys dnoehk!" Replied Brother.

A loud thump quited everyone down.

"Fa yna red!" yelled Brother.

The airship started to fall into a hole created when Yu Yevon died.


	2. Chapter 1 The Dark Sword

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The Trip to the Otherside**

**By: PoeXtheXOmega**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

So you liked the prologue and decided to continue... Works for me I guess I will start Chapter 1 now.

Chapter 1: The Dark Sword

Hours later, Tidus woke up. All around him he saw sand. He was next to what remained of the airship. He looked inside, but found nobody.

Then, out of nowhere, a fiend flew in. Tidus grabbed for his sword, but found nothing. He must have lost it in the crash. The fiend wasn't going to wait for Tidus to find his sword. It swooped in for an attack, and then a ball flew in and hit the fiend square in the head. The fiend fell dead.

"Good thing I found you, ya?" Tidus instantly knew who it was.

"Wakka!" Tidus said "Nice to see you!"

"You should have been able to take that thing down easy, why didn't you?" Wakka looked at him. "Where is your sword?"

"Lost it in the wreck..."said Tidus "...but it should be close."

"Where is everybody else?" Wakka asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Don't know, I was hoping they were with you..." Tidus replied sadly.

"Well lets find your sword, then we'll find the others." Said Wakka.

"Works for me." Tidus answered.

They looked for a while, and then Tidus saw something sticking out of the ground. He grabbed it and pulled. It came out of the ground. It was a sword, but not his sword. This one was different, it was black, and had a dark glow.

Then out of nowhere, hundreds of fiends sprung out of the ground.

Wakka ran back.

"W-w-here did they come from?!?!?"asked Wakka.

"I don't know!" Yelled Tidus

"Fight now talk later!" Said Wakka after thinking a little.

Tidus pulled out the sword.

"What is THAT?!?!?" asked Wakka

"Fight now talk later?" Tidus replied.

Tidus swung the sword. Then the blade pulsed and throbbed, and a pure black shockwave came out of the blade. The wave plowed over everything in its path. Clearing out all of the fiends.

"Woah! Somebody's been training hard!" boasted Wakka.

"It wasn't me, he stared at his newfound weapon, it was this." Tidus said slowly.

Then Wakka remembered, "Oh, yeah... I found your sword, but if you don't want it-"

Tidus interrupted" I would rather use that one..."


	3. Chapter 2 The Light Staff

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The Trip to the Otherside**

**By: PoeXtheXOmega**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Wow you made it through chapter 1?!? Okay time for drastic measures! Please Rate and review! Sorry but it is a small chapter.

Chapter 2: The Light Staff

Yuna awoke at an oasis. She was alone, and staff-less. She decided to look for her staff first, at least she would have a weapon then.

She searched for what seemed like hours, until she found it. A staff stuck handle down in the ground. She pulled it out, but it was not her staff, this one was pure white, and shined even in the dark. She gripped it tight, and she instantly felt happier. She knew she would find her friends.

She strapped the staff to her back. Then, a wave of dark energy passed by. In it's wake, a giant fiend appeared. She tried to summon, but the staff denied her request, and then out of nowhere, the fiend caught fire. She wondered if it was the staff that lit the fiend up.

"Ya miss me?" A voice asked.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled.

"The one and the same." She replied.

"So it was you who killed the fiend." Yuna said.

"Yep yep." Rikku answered.

Then Rikku saw the staff on Yuna's back. "What is that?"

"Oh, almost forgot, it's a staff I found while looking for mine..." Yuna replied.

Then they heard an explosion off in the distance.

"Yuna, let's go check it out." Said Rikku.

"Right behind you." Said Yuna.


End file.
